FIGURE OF
by bowkickjump
Summary: Sekali kau meninggalkannya, kau akan dibuatnya meninggalkan dunia./Ini peringatan pertama untukmu./"Dari dulu aku ingin mencoba berkencan dengan psikopat! Kau tahu itu, Kyuhyun?"/BL./KYUMIN./FICLET.
**FIGURE OF**

 **(Ficlet)**

 **KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

 **.**

Sungmin serius. Dirinya tidak akan hanya memakai celana dalam dan kemeja longgar saat memilih baju untuk kencan. Kencan? Well. Ia sendiri tidak menganggap ajakan Kangin -sunbae yang ditaksirnya dahulu, untuk nonton film berdua sebagai kencan pertamanya karena nyatanya sekarang ia sudah punya kekasih! Tapi tetap, pipinya tengah berblushing ria sambil bersenandung senang mengacingkan kemeja putih polos yang dipilihnya. Sungmin terlampau cerdas jika menjodohkannya dengan celana kargo yang bakal membuatnya mirip sales kelewat murah senyum. Jadi ia memilih jeans ketat berwarna krem untuk bawahannya kali ini. Uhm, tidak buruk. Sungmin berkedip satu kali pada cermin.

Matanya melirik. Ponselnya mendapat sebuah panggilan dengan getar halus. Nama 'Kangin sunbae' terpampang dengan layarnya yang berkedip-kedip.

"Halo." Dirinya mengangkat pada detik yang kelima.

"Sungmin-ah." Suara hela napas mengudara. Baru satu kata -namanya sendiri! yang terdengar oleh telinga kanannya namun Sungmin sudah memicingkan mata. Walau debaran jantungnya, ia akui, terdengar lebih mendominasi. "Sungmin-ah, kau dengar aku? Uh, aku minta maaf. Sepertinya acara kita malam ini tidak jadi, karena, karena aku aku harus menemani Teukie di rumah sakit."

 _Teukie?_ Sungmin diam, terus mendengarkan.

"Halo? kau masih disana, Sungmin-ah? Halo-"

Tentu saja Sungmin langsung menutup panggilan detik itu juga, setelah kesimpulan atas nama Teukie yang diucapkan Kangin hyung sampai di bagian dalam otaknya. Teukie? Leeteuk sunbae? yang ia ingat merupakan tunangan Kangin hyung sejak sekolah dahulu hingga membuat dirinya di tolak oleh Kangin hyung! Huh, sial. Sungmin mendapati dirinya kecewa sekali lagi.

Poninya yang panjang sudah ia beri gel, jadi sia-sia. Habis sudah. Semua yang ia persiapkan untuk penampilannya malam ini jadi sia-sia. Tapi mungkin tidak. Selanjutnya Sungmin mendapat telepon dari pacarnya yang mengajaknya nonton film horror. Jadi Sungmin semangat kembali menunggu Kyuhyun dibalik pintu tanpa perlu menormalkan penampilannya.

"Kau datang!" Sungmin berseru yang dibalasi siulan Kyuhyun. Tersenyum lebar mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah tampan memakai kaus polos putih yang sewarna yang dipakainya dengan dilapisi jaket kulit berwarna cokelat. Alisnya ia naik turunkan, "Pergi detik ini juga?''

"Kau mengigau, sayangku?"

 _Apa maksud dari yang ia katakan?!_

Senyum Sungmin sudah luntur. Kali ini dirinya sudah menangkap yang Kyuhyun maksud. Dirinya seolah lelucon. Bibirnya jadi ia manyunkan. "Jadi, nonton dirumahku saja, nih?"

Kemudian Kyuhyun menyodori satu keping DVD ber _cover._

Lampu yang menerangi ruang tamu sudah dipadamkan. Kini satu-satunya cahaya yang didapatkan keduanya hanya berasal dari layar dimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan memulai kegiatan mereka. Nonton film horror.

Ini diluar dugaan dan tanpa perencanaan jadi Kyuhyun tidak akan mendapati pop corn _caramel_ yang digemari pacarnya itu diatas meja. Yang terpenting Sungmin antusias ketika dirinya memberi tahu bahwa mereka akan menonton 'The Boy'.

''Dia pacarnya Annabelle. Aku benar?" Sungmin tertawa lebar atas komentarnya sendiri.

Ini mungkin sudah hampir satu jam berjalan jika Sungmin tidak salah hitung. _Dimana bagian klimaksnya?!_ Dirinya jadi sebal sendiri. Tidak sabar. Sedangkan, setelah ia melirik Kyuhyun disampingnya, ia mendapati Kyuhyun tak menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti. Namun setelahnya ia senang bukan kepalang dan terus mengucapkan _itu manis sekali_ dan _jika aku yang membuat film ini Brahms akan aku pasangkan dengan Greta!_

Keduanya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sempat berdiskusi selama beberapa menit setelah film itu usai. Dimeja makan dengan _Cheesy Potato Stacks_ sebagai menu makan malamnya. Kyuhyun menanyai pacarnya –yang jelas lebih jauh dari kejeniusannya untuk memberi kesimpulan.

Sungmin berdehem. "Aku kecewa." Katanya mengawali. "Aku sudah melihat di internet bahwa disini adalah horror. Tapi ini psikopat!" Namun kemudian dirinya tersenyum setelah mengatakan, _dia romantis._ Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya juga tersenyum sambil berjalan ke _kitchen set_ dibelakang Sungmin untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kesimpulan sudah akan Sungmin ucapkan. Dirinya menyebutnya lebih dari suatu kalimat kesimpulan yang manis.

Begini katanya. "Satu-satunya hal yang membuat ia –Brahms- takut adalah kehilangan dia –Greta- karena Brahms adalah psikopat. (Dari dulu aku ingin mencoba berkencan dengan psikopat! Kau tahu itu, Kyuhyun?) Sekali kau meninggalkannya, kau akan dibuatnya meninggalkan dunia."

Kemudian tubuh Sungmin terkesiap mendengar Kyuhyun yang menimpali _setidaknya kau akan diberi peringatan sekali sebelum benar-benar dibunuhnya._ Dan mendapati kemeja –terutama pada bagian kerahnya telah ternodai oleh darah. Darahnya sendiri!

Sungmin memegangi lehernya yang disayat oleh Kyuhyun. Lalu sedikit susah payah bertanya menuntut penjelasan. "Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" matanya melotot shock. Dirinya hanya mendapati kegelapan setelah Kyuhyun berteriak kalap, _Kau hendak berselingkuh! Kau akan meninggalkanku! Kau masih menyukai Kangin! Akan kubunuh dia setelah kubunuh pacarnya –Leeteuk! Kau hanya bisa berkencan denganku, Sungmin!_

 **.**

 **END.**

 **.**

 **Author's note : Greaaat! Saya hanya memakan waktu yang sangat sebentar untuk menuliskan ini. Jadi ini spontan (Bingung judul, alur tidak beraturan, blablabla...) setelah tadi malam baru nonton The Boy yang direkomendasi teman, hehe**

 **Ada yang sudah nonton juga?**


End file.
